This invention relates generally to cleaning equipment, and has particular reference to a novel construction for a floor brush.
In conventional floor brush constructions, the elongated handle and brush are separable so that either can be replaced in the event of breakage or wear. Typically, the handle and brush block are releasably secured together by a threaded connection with the threaded end of the handle being received in a threaded bore in the brush block. The threaded end of the handle generally has a smaller diameter than the remainder of the handle and this results in a weakened handle area just outside the brush block bore as will be explained more fully in the description to follow. In using a floor brush, the ends of the brush block are frequently knocked against walls, posts and other objects and this creates moments of force that are carried back to the weakened part of the handle making the handle particularly vulnerable to breakage at that point.